Powrót
Uwaga! To moje pierwsze opowiadanie, więc proszę nie edytować! To opowiadanie będę pisała sama. Z góry dziękuję za przychylenie się do prośby. Prolog: Scena przedstawia Chase'a, Zume, Rocky'ego, Rubble'a, Marshalla., Everest, Sky, Trackera i Rydera gdy byli mali (czyli Czase, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, Marshall, Everest, Skye i Tracker byli szczeniaka i a Ryder kilkunastoletnik chłopcem) oraz pewną suczkę rasy doberman. Z tyłu odzyskiwał przytomność okropny potwór. Nagle za nim otworzył się portal. -Lepiej będzie jeśli się schowacie. Ja sobie dam rade- zwróciła się do nich suczka. -Ale...- zaczął Rubble. -Spokojnie jeszcze wrócę- zapewniła. Po czym, zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, rzuciła się na potwora i oboje zniknęli w portalu. Portal się zamknął. Po suczce został tylko komunikator we wzór dżungli na błękitnym tle. Ryder podszedł i go podniósł. -Nie martw się- powiedział w stronę nieba.-Będzie czekał twojego powrotu. Na te słowa jedna gwiazda zabłyszczała jakby w odpowiedzi. ROZDZIAŁ 1 Tego dnia Obi, Dilara, Patty, Rusty i Ashira bawili się dyskiem na plaży.W pewnym momencie dysk poleciał po za ich pole widzenia. -Gdzie on poleciał?- spytała Dilara. -Ty, no nie wiem-odpowiedziała Patty. -Lepiej go poszukajmy- powiedział Obi. No i zaczęli szukać. Jednak po długich poszukiwaniach nic nie znaleźli. -Znaleźliście?- spytał Obi. Reszta pokręciła przecząco głowami. -No to pięknie- powiedziała Ashira. Nagle podszedł do nich piesek w pelerynie z kapturem. W pyszczku trzymał ich dysk. -Zdaje się, że to wasze-powiedział kładąc przed nimi dysk. -Tak. Dziękujemy- podziękowała Dilara. -Przy okazji jestem Dilara. A to jest Patty, Ashira, Obi i Rusty- przedstawiła przyjaciół. -Miło was poznać- powiedział piesek schylając głowę w przywitaniu. -Ja nazywam się Milaria- przedstawiła się. -Ciebie też miło poznać- powiedział Rusty. -Nigdy cię nie widziałem w Zatoce Przygód. Jesteś tu nowa?- spytał Obi. -Tak. Można powiedzieć, że szukam swoich starych przyjaciół- odpowiedziała zagadnięta. -A skoro o tym mowa- zaczął Rusty. -Może chciałabyś poznać innych?- spytał. -Czemu nie- Milaria wzruszyła ramionami (a przynajmniej takie odnieśli wrażenie). Tak więc udali się w kierunku bazy. - Tak więc szukasz swoich starych przyjaciół?- zapytała Ashira. - Zgadza się- udzieliła odpowiedzi Milaria. - A długo ich znasz?- zapytał Obi. - Od małego- padła odpowiedź. - Tęsknisz za nimi?- zadał pytanie Rusty. Milaria pokiwała głową. Niedługo potem byli już przy bazie. Na spotkanie wybiegła im Sally. -Cześć kochanie- przywitała się z Rustym. -Kto to jest?- spytała wskazując na Milarię. -To jest Milaria. poznaliśmy ją na plaży- przedstawiła nową znajomą Patty. -Miło cię poznać. Nazywam się Sally- przedstawiła się. -Ciebie również milo poznać- powiedziała Milaria. -Gdzie Ryder? - spytała Ashira. -Pół godziny temu poszedł ze starszymi pieskami na wycieczkę- odpowiedziała Sally.-Nie długo powinni wrócić. Wtedy na MIlarię ktoś wskoczył i zaczął krzyczeć z radości: -MILARIA WRÓCIŁAŚ!!!! TAK ZA TOBĄ TĘSKNIŁAM!!! Zdziwiona Milaria odwróciła głowę w stronę krzyków. -Cześć Skye. Ja też tęskniłam- powiedziała ciepło. Skye skakała z radości na grzbiecie Milarii, dopóki ta nie kazała jej zejść. Na to wszystko patrzyła zdziwiona Sallly. Rusty. Dilara., Patty., Obi i Ashira. -Wy się znacie!? - spytała zszokowana Dilara. -Tak! - udzieliła jej odpowiedzi rozanielona Skye. I w tym momencie znowu ktoś wskoczył na Milarię. Tym razem była to Everest. Ją również Milaria poprosiła o zejście z jej grzbietu. Po paru chwilach to Rubble zwkoczył na Milarię. -Uwzieliście się na mnie czy jak? - spytała Milaria że śmiechem i zrzuciła go z siebie. A zrobiła to tak mocno, że Rubble zaczął się turlać i wpatł z hukiem na bazę. Ale zamiast się złościć., zaczął się śmiać! Jedynie reszta nie wskakiwała na Milarię. Zamiast tego serdecznie się z nią przywitał ( inni oprócz Chase'a, Zumy, Rocky'ego, Marshalla i Trackera również). Wszyscy się z nią przywitał. Ci, którzy siedzieli w bazie również, gdyż widząc zbiorowisko wyszli na zewnątrz. -Miło was wszystkich poznać- powiedziała Milaria schylając głowę w przywitanie. -Ja też chciałabym wam kogoś przedstawić--dodała tajemniczo. Pieski spojrzały po sobie zdziwiona. Milaria ogarnęła część peleryny i oczom piesków ukazała się mała suczka, która ( co najdziwniejsze) była identyczna jak Milaria. Różniła się tylko tym, że nie miała grzywki zaczesanej na oko, tylko miała ją przeplecioną przez lewe ucjo i zwisała jej jak piórko w indiańskim pióropuszu ( dla wyjaśnienia Milaria zdjęła pelerynę, gdy pieski się jej przedstawiały, bo było jej gorąco). ￼To jest Simi. Moja córka- przedstawiła szczeniaka Milaria. Simi widząc inne pieski radośnie zamachała ogonem. Wtedy Ryder jakby coś sobie przypomniał i poszedł do bazy. Gdy wrócił w ręce miał małe pudełeczko. - Chciałbym dotrzymać obietnicy, którą złožyłem dawno temu... - zaczął Ryder patrząc jednocześnie patrząc na pudełeczko. Pieski spojrzały po sobie zdziwione. - Ale najpierw urządzimy imprezę! - dokończył. Po czym odszedł w kierunku bazy zostawiając pieski w stanie osłupienia. ROZDZIAŁ 2 Podczas przygotowań to imprezy wszystkie pieski ze sobą współpracowały. Simi cały czas trzymała się blisko mamy. Czuła się trochę nie swojo i bała się, że inni jej nie zaakceptują. Jednak Milari pocieszyła ją, że pieski na pewno ją polubią. To dodało jej trochę otuchy i poszła wieszać girlady. Natomiast Milaria pomagała przy dekoracji stanowiska DJ'a. Nagle podeszły do niej Flurr ( jak coś to przyjaciele PP akurat tego dnia ich odwiedzili), Tetradi, Amy, Tomira, Ardo i jak na złość suczkom Rex ( bo Milaria nie wiedziała, że Rex jest patrolowym lowelasem). - Hej śliczna. Masz może chłopaka?- zaczął flirtować Rex. - Zaczyna się- westchnęła ciężko Tetradi. - Nie, a ty masz śliwę pod okiem?- spytała Milaria. W jej głosie można było usłyszeć nutkę złości. - Nie - odpowiedział zmieszany Rex. - To za chwilę będziesz miał jeśli nie przestaniesz! - zagroziła Milaria odwracając głowę w stronę flirciarza. Jej oczy zmieniły kolor na czerwony. - To ja może już pójdę - powiedział przestraszony Rex i oddalił się najszybciej jak mógł. Nie chciał dostać z pięści w oko. Gdy tylko sobie poszedł oczy Milarii znów stały się zielone. - Dobrze zrobiłaś - powiedział Ardo. - Lepiej na niego uważaj. To patrolowy lowelas - dodała Tomira - Przyczepi się do każdej suczki jaką zobaczy. - Dobrze wiedzieć - powiedziała Milaria. - A tak w ogóle to co ci się stało z oczami? - spytała Tetradi. - To u mnie normalne. Moje oczy zmieniają kolor w zależności od moich emocji. Moja córka też tak ma - wytłumaczyła zagadnięta. - To lepiej uważaj na Eryka. On jest okulistą i jak zobaczy, że ci się kolor oczu zmienia to pewnieod razu wysunie ci jakąś chorobę - przestrzegła chichocząc Amy. - Dobrze. To ile jest piesków na których muszę uważać? - spytała również śmiechem Milaria. - Duuuuuużo - odparła Flurr. Wszyscy na to gruchnęli śmiechem. * obraz się zmienia odznaka Amy Tymczasem nie co dalej Simi wieszała girlady. Gdy skończyła, zaczęła rozglądać się za swoją mamą. Nigdzie jej nie widziała, więc zaczęła jej szukać. Gdy tak chodziła nagle wpadła na pewnego Mastifa Tybetańskiego i suczkę rasy Pies Grenlandzki. Mastif odwrócił się w jej stronę. - Bardzo przepraszam - wybąkała. - Nic się nie stało. I nazywam się Ares, a to jest Valka - powiedział z uśmiechem. - A ty jak się nazywasz? - Nazywam się Simi - przedstawiła się. - Nie widzieliście może mojej mamy? - Niestety nie - pokręcił głową Ares. - To ja może już pójdę - powiedziała Valka i odeszła. - A tej co? - spytała Simi. - Nie przejmuj się. Po prostu nie lubi szczeniaków - wyjaśnił Ares. - Aaaaaa - pokiwała ze zrozumieniem Simi i odeszła w swoją stronę dalej szukać swojej mamy. * zmiana sceny, odznaka Aresa Wieczorem rozpoczęła się impreza. Muzyka nie przestawała grać. Simi siedziała obok mamy ( znalazła ją w bazie) i wszystkiemu się przyglądała. Było to dla niej nowe doświadczenie, bo nigdy nie była na imprezie. Wtedy też podbiegły do niej szczeniaki z zaproszeniem do wspólnej zabawy. - Chodź się z nami pobawić, plisss - prosiły ją. Simi popatrzyła się pytająco na mamę. - No idź - powiedziała Milaria. Simi uśmiechnęła się i poszła ze szczeniakami. Wtedy też do Milarii podeszły mamy szczeniąt i zaczęły rozmowę. W tym czasie szczeniaki podawały propozycję na zabawę. Głosowanie wygrała gra w chowanego. Tak więc Beeck zaczęła liczyć, a reszta szczeniaków się schowała. Simi rozejrzała się chwilę i wskoczyła na drzewo. Gdy Beeck skończyła liczyć, zaczęła szukać reszty. - Mam cię Hopper! - powiedziała zaglądając w krzaki. - To nie fer jak to się pisze ! Podglądałaś! - bronił się Hopper. Na to Beeck tylko się zaśmiała i zaczęła znowu szukać. - Mam cię Maxis!- powiedziała znów, gdy zajrzała za drzewo. Po pewny czasie znalazła wszystkich, oprócz Simi. - Gdzie ona może być?- spytała samą siebie Beeck, gdy zajrzała już we wszystkie zakamarki. Jednak postanowiła jeszcze raz poszukać, ale tym razem z pomocą innych szczeniaków. Ale i tym razem jej nie znaleźli. - Może schowała się tam gdzie są nasze mamy? - rozmyślała na głos Mufin. - To całkiem możliwe - przytaknęła Beeck i dała znak głową, aby poszli za nią. Tymczasem Simi wszystko dokładnie widziała oraz słyszała i teraz śmiała się pod nosem, gdy szczeniaki odeszły w stronę swoich mam. Milaria natomiast milo sobie rozmawiała z innymi suczkami, gdy podeszły do nich szczeniaki. Zdziwiła się, że nie ma z nimi Simi. - Nie tu przypadkiem Simi? - spytała Scotty. - Przecież była z wami - zauważyła Victoria. - No tak, ale bawiliśmy się w chowanego i nigdzie nie możemy jej znaleźć - odpowiedział zmieszany Maxis jednocześnie patrząc zakłopotanym wzrokiem na mamę Simi. Milaria popatrzyła zmartwionym wzrokiem na miejsce zabawy szczeniaków. Po czym odetchnęła z ulgą i spytała spokojnym głosem: - A sprawdzaliście na drzewie? Psiaki popatrzyły po sobie zdziwione. - Na drzewie? - chciała się upewnić Miley. Milaria przytaknęła. Szczeniaki pobiegły z powrotem i popatrzyły w koronę drzewa. - Simi złaź! - zawołały radośnie, gdy zauważyły na drzewie nową znajomą. Simi zeszła z drzewa i zaśmiała się radośnie. Nagle ze sceny dało się słyszeć głos Rydera: -Pieski chciałbym coś ogłosić! Zaciekawione Pieski podeszły pod scenę. - Jak już mówiłem wcześniej, chciałbym dotrzymać obietnicy, którą złożyłem dawno temu - przemówił a jego wzrok nie odrywał się od małego pudełeczka, które mocno trzymał w zaciśniętej dłoni. - A co to za obietnica?- spytała ciekawa Mufin. - Już mówię - odpowiedział Ryder. - Gdy Psi Patrol nie był jeszcze taki duży, dołączyła do niego pewna suczka. Jednak nie należała do niego z byt długo, ponieważ mniej więcej rok później zniknęła na naszych oczach. Obiecałem jej, że ￼nadal będzie jego członkiem i gdy tylko powróci znowu dostanie swoją odznakę, którą zgubiła podczas tego wydarzenia. Ten dzień nastał właśnie dzś. Tak więc...- przerwał wypowiedź. - Milaria witamy z powrotem!- dokończył wypowiedź. Pieski były bardzo zdziwione, ale teraz wyły z radości, bo bardzo ją polubiły. Tymczasem Milaria podeszła do Rydera i na nowo otrzymała swoją odznakę. Była bardzo szczęśliwa. Niedługo potem impreza zaczęła się rozkręcać. Pieski świetnie się bawiły i nie było wśród nich nikogo, kto by był smutny, albo siedział w końcie. Jednak nigdy nie może być zbyt spokojnie. Tak było i teraz... - No proszę proszę- powiedziała Sweety, która obserwowałała to wszystko z krzaków razem z Arianą. - To co robimy mamo?- zapytała Ariana swojej mamy,która była również jej wspólniczką. Na jej pyszczku gościł podły uśmiech. - No jak to co? Zabieramy tą małą! Pewnie sama jest bezbronna...- zakończyła rozmowę Sweety i dała znak łapą, aby zachować ciszę. Tymczasem szczeniaki znowu zaczęły zabawę. Tym razem bawiły się dyskiem. Gdy Ally rzuciła, dysk poleciał trochę dalej i wylądował obok krzaków, w których schowane były dwie antagonistki. - Trochę za mocno - zażartowała Ally. - Spokojnie. Przyniosę! - zgłosiła się Simi i poszła po dysk. Gdy już miała go podnieść, usłyszała szelest w krzakach. Zaciekawiona zbliżyła się w ich stronę. Wtedy też Ariana wystrzeliła w jej stronę strzałkę usypiającą! Chwilę potem mała suczka opadła bezwładnie na ziemię. Wtedy dwie ￼antagonistki zabrały ją i udały się w stronę zamku, gdzie była ich kryjówka. Szczeniaki zaczęły się trochę nudzić. Ich znajoma powinna wrócić z zabawką już dobre kilka minut temu. - Pójdę sprawdzić co ją zatrzymało - zaproponowała Bowie i poszła w stronę, w którą wcześniej udała się Simi. Na miejscu zastała jedynie dysk. - Bardzo dziwne - powiedziała sama do siebie. Już miała wracać, kiedy trafiła na coś ostrego. Syknęła z bólu i popatrzyła w miejsce chcąc się dowiedzieć co to było. - O nie... - powiedziała sama do siebie, kiedy zobaczyła... strzałkę usypiającą. Od razu wszystko zrozumiała i w głowie ułożył jej się prawdopodobny bieg wydarzeń. Pobiegła więc zawiadomić o tym Rydera i starsze pieski. Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadanie Kategoria:Flurr Kategoria:Ardo Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Ashira Kategoria:Sally Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Patty Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Tomira Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Rex Kategoria:Ares Kategoria:Valka Kategoria:Beeck Kategoria:Mufin Kategoria:Maxis Kategoria:Miley Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Hopper Kategoria:Rubble